SMS
by N for Norge
Summary: C'est bien connu Izaya et Shizuo se détestent. Mais si Izaya essayait d'aborder ce dernier par message quand serait il de leur "haine mutuelle"? Il y aura du spoil sur la saison deux dans les chapitres à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**_Numéro inconnu:_**

Hey ^^

 ** _Shizuo:_**

Qui est ce ?

 _ **Numéro inconnu:**_

C'est un secret.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Izaya, je parie que c'est encore un de tes sales coups enfoiré !

 _ **Numéro inconnu:**_

Izaya ? Oh, celui que tu poursuis toujours. Désolé mais je ne suis pas lui.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Je ne te crois pas.

 _ **Numéro inconnu:**_

Je te le promet, Shizuo.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

C'est bon je te crois la puce ne m'appellerai jamais comme ça.

 _ **Numéro inconnu:**_

Comment vas tu ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Bien, mais ça ne me dis toujours pas qui tu es.

 _ **Numéro inconnu:**_

J'ai t'ai dit que c'était un secret. Tu le sauras en tant voulu Shizuo. Et la politesse voudrait que tu me demandes comment je vais en retour.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Rien ne me prouve que tu ne fais pas parti d'un des plans tordus d'Izaya. Maintenant dis moi qui tu es ou j'arrête de te répondre !

 _ **Numéro inconnu:**_

Izaya, Izaya tu l'aimes tant que ça pour tout ramener à lui ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Aimer cette vermine tu te fous de moi ? JE LE HAIS

 _ **Numéro inconnu:**_

Tant mieux ça me fait de la concurrence en moins ^^

 _ **Shizuo:**_

De la concurrence ?

 _ **Numéro inconnu:**_

Pourquoi penses tu que je vienne te parler ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Qu'est ce que j'en sais. D'ailleurs comment as tu eu mon numéro ?

 _ **Numéro inconnu:**_

C'est parce que tu me plais Shizuo. Oh un ami en commun.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Cette fois c'est sur c'est un plan de la vermine !

 _ **Numéro inconnu:**_

Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un puisse simplement avoir envie de te parler parce que tu lui plais ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Non, c'est trop suspect.

 _ **Numéro inconnu:**_

C'est pourtant la vérité Shizuo.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Je ne te connais pas comment veux tu que je te croie ?

 _ **Numéro inconnu:**_

Faisons connaissance alors :3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shizuo:**_

Tu ne veux même pas me dire qui tu es, comment veux tu qu'on fasse connaissance.

 _ **Numéro inconnu:**_

Allons, il n'y a pas que mon nom dans la vie. Mais si ça te perturbes tant que ça, tu peux m'appeler Kanra.

 ** _Shizuo:_**

C'est ton vrai nom ?

 _ **Kanra:**_

Bien sur que non :3

 _ **Shizuo:**_

C'est vraiment suspect.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Tu te méfies trop.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Il faut toujours se méfier avec Izaya.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de lui tu sais.

 ** _Shizuo:_**

Tout les événements inhabituels de cette ville sont liés à lui.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Anw :( Tu comprendras que je n'ai rien à faire avec lui plus tard~~

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Ouais...

 _ **Kanra:**_

Tu acceptes qu'on fasse connaissance maintenant ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Je ne te fais pas confiance.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire confiance tout de suite. Je te parle d'informations basiques, rien qui ne te mettes en danger.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Bien, j'accepte.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Super :D Alors quel âge as tu ? Quand est ton anniversaire ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

J'ai 24 ans et c'est le 28 janvier et toi ?

Au fait, tu es une fille ou un garçon ?

 ** _Kanra:_**

J'ai 24 ans et je suis né le 4 mai. Je suis un garçon, c'est un problème ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Non, je préfère les mecs.

 _ **Kanra:**_

J'ai toutes mes chances alors ;)

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Faudrait déjà que je sache qui tu es.

 ** _Kanra:_**

Arrête d'être focalisé la dessus, ça devient ennuyeux.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

C'est normal, je ne sais même pas si ce que tu me dis est vrai. Si ça tombe je parle à un psychopathe.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Et part psychopathe tu veux dire Izaya, je commence à comprendre le principe.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Il n'y a que lui pour faire ce genre de choses et ta manière de parler lui ressemble.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Ah lui aussi essaye de te draguer ? Je l'ignorais.

 ** _Shizuo:_**

QUOI ?! Bien sur que non ! Moi et cette VERMINE ? Rien que d'y pensé ça me dégoûte !

 _ **Kanra:**_

Mais je n'ai jamais parlé de vous deux comme un couple, serait-ce un désir inconscient ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

NON MAIS TU COMMENCES A SERIEUSEMENT M'ENERVER

 _ **Ka**_ _ **nra:**_

Pas besoin de t'énerver pour si peu, je te taquine juste~~ Bois un peu de lait pour te calmer.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

J'AI PLUS DE LAIT

 ** _Kanra:_**

On est samedi en plus c'est vraiment pas de chance.*

Hum, je suppose que je pourrais te faire un petit cadeau.

 ** _Shizuo:_**

Un cadeau ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes...?

 **-Un petit moment plus tard-**

 _ **Kanra:**_

Regarde devant ta porte :3

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Du lait ! Merci, tu es plutôt sympa finalement.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de t'offrir du lait, je l'aurais fait avant...

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Mh ?

 _ **Kanra:**_

Rien, oublie.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

J'espère que tu n'as rien mis de suspect dans mon lait.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Tu me penses capable de t'offrir un cadeau piégé, je suis vexé !

Alors que je t'offre gentillement du lait, tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant !

Tu es si méchant Shizuo :'(

 ** _Shizuo:_**

C'est vrai excuse moi, mais c'est compliqué de faire confiance à un parfait inconnu, comprends moi.

 ** _Kanra:_**

Tu sais, chacun de tes amis a été un inconnu un jour et ta famille aussi d'une certaine manière. Tu apprendras à me faire confiance avec le temps.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Certes, mais je connaissais au moins leur apparence et noms.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Ce n'est qu'un détail, tu apprendras à faire sans, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Peut être, mais pour l'instant tu devras accepter que je ne puisse pas te faire confiance.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Tu as bu mon lait sans te poser de questions, j'ai donc déjà une partie de ta confiance.

 ** _S_** ** _hizuo:_**

Vu comme ça.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Et oui, tout est une question de point de vue.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Je suis fatigué, je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit.

 ** _Kanra:_**

Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves~~

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Merci, toi aussi.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Tant que tu es là je fais toujours des beaux rêves ;)

*Etant donné qu'il n'y a pas de jour de fermeture officiel pour les magasins au Japon, je pars du principe qu'il y en a un le dimanche. Et donc, que Shizuo ne pourra pas s'acheter de lait avant le lundi (ils sont dans la soirée du samedi).


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kanra:**_

Hey, alors comment s'est passée ta journée ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Bien.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Ne t'acharnes pas sur les détails surtout. La mienne s'est bien passée merci de me le demander, ça me touche.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te raconter ma vie ou de te demander de me narrer la tienne.

 _ **Kanra:**_

L'intérêt ? Entretenir la conversion tout simplement, et ça te permettrais d'en apprendre plus sur moi.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Je suis pas sur de vouloir savoir ce que tu fais de tes journées. Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire, c'était juste une journée normale.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Excuse moi, mais tes journées n'ont rien de normales. Même pas une petite anecdote ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Que j'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu fais de ta vie. Non, la puce est venue faire chier comme d'habitude mais rien d'exceptionnel.

 ** _Kanra:_**

Waw c'est bien plus clair maintenant. Je demandais «Pourquoi ?» si tu préfères.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Tu dois sûrement faire des trucs louches.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Arrête de penser que je suis quelqu'un de louche, je suis simplement timide.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Timide ? Laisse moi rire, dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu es Namie.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Après Izaya je suis Namie, tes propositions ont de moins en moins de sens. Je ne sais même pas qui est cette fille ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Essaye pas de me faire avaler ça, je ne suis pas aussi stupide.

 ** _Kanra:_**

Non, je n'essaye pas de te faire avaler ça.

Par contre je peux te faire avaler autre chose si tu veux ;).

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Qu...QUOI ?

 _ **Kanra:**_

C'est pas ''Quoi ?'' mais ''Oui, avec plaisir''. Tu aimes le lait en plus, c'est parfait~~

 _ **Shizuo:**_

PAS CE GENRE DE LAIT

 _ **Kanra:**_

Tu peux pas savoir si tu aimes sans avoir goûté. Je te l'offre avec plaisir ;).

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Non, merci.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Haha tu es perturbé pour si peu, c'est adorable~~

 ** _Shizuo:_**

T'as vraiment un problème si tu me trouves adorable.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Que penses tu des âmes sœurs ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

D'où sort cette question ?

 ** _Kanra:_**

J'y pense depuis un moment, donc je voulais avoir ton avis.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Tes changements de sujets sont spéciaux. Je pense que chaque personne dédie sa vie à une autre, mais qu'il n'y a pas spécialement d'amour entre elles.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Intéressant

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Et toi qu'en penses tu ?

 _ **Kanra:**_

Je pense que chaque personne ne peut en aimer qu'une autre, son âme sœur. Mais que ces deux personnes ne vivent pas forcément à la même époque ou dans le même pays, en gros elles ne se rencontrent pas toujours.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

C'est plutôt triste.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Triste ? Tu penses donc qu'on a besoin d'aimer quelqu'un pour être heureux ?

 ** _Shizuo:_**

En partie oui. Se dire qu'on ne pourra jamais aimer c'est incroyablement triste.

 _ **Kanra:**_

As tu déjà aimé ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Non.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Es tu triste pour autant ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Non, mais c'est parce que je sais que ça finira par arriver. Je ne suis pas condamné à ne jamais aimer.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Ceux qui ne rencontreront jamais leur âme sœur, passerons leur vie à croire qu'ils finiront par aimer.

Ils ne seront donc pas tristes, car ils resteront dans l'ignorance ou finiront par se persuader qu'ils aiment une personne quelconque.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

As tu si peu confiance en toi pour croire que tu ne pourras jamais aimer qui que soit ?

 _ **Kanra:**_

Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais concerné.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Tu considères donc avoir trouvé ton âme sœur ?

 ** _Kanra:_**

Oui, mais c'est impossible.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Comment ça ?

 _ **Kanra:**_

Aucune importance.

Vu que tu penses que chaque vie est liée à une autre, à qui es tu lié ?

 ** _Shizuo:_**

Tu viens d'esquiver ma question donc je vais faire pareil.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Oh...serait il possible que tu penses être lié à Izaya ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Je ne répondrais pas.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Tu viens de te trahir tout seul.

Enfin, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu rejettes le coté ''amour'' des âmes sœurs.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Oui, rien que d'y penser ça me dégoûte. Mais je ne peux nier que ma vie est liée à la sienne.

 _ **Kanra:**_

La haine et l'amour restent des sentiments très forts. Ce n'est pas si étonnant de savoir que ta vie est liée à celle de ton ennemi. Vous êtes âmes sœurs dans la haine.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Ça reste écœurant.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Est ce que tu le hais vraiment ou c'est plus une habitude entre vous ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Je le hais vraiment. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux penser que c'est juste une habitude, sérieux sa mort serait mon plus beau cadeau.

 _ **Kanra:**_

Ça aurait pu devenir un jeu au fil du temps. Veux tu vraiment sa mort ? Je veux dire, ta vie serait un peu vide sans lui non ?

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Oui, le simple fait de le savoir vivant me gâche la vie.

Ma vie ne serait pas triste sans lui, elle serait parfaite.

 ** _Kanra:_**

Tu le hais à ce point alors...Je vais devoir y aller on se reparle plus tard. Bonne nuit.

 _ **Shizuo:**_

Bonne nuit.


End file.
